


The Hacker and The Mechanic

by her_royal_shyness



Series: IronCipher [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Ironcipher, Jealousy, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Slow Build, Tavery, sorta?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/her_royal_shyness/pseuds/her_royal_shyness
Summary: One day Tony knew he was going to meet his match and when he finally did...well even he couldn't have been prepared for falling in love.[UNDER CONSTRUCTION]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catsforlivvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsforlivvy/gifts).



> Ayy okay so this story is sort of a spin off from my story Code Blue where Tony and Avery aka Cipher end up getting together! ^^
> 
> Although it is not necessary to read my other story first it might help you better understand Avery and who she is so if you're interested in that you can find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11755755).
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy! <3  
> 

~~It was finally the night of the S.H.I.E.L.D masquerade ball that Tony had convinced Fury to let him throw and despite what anyone else might say about him everyone knew that Tony Stark could throw one hell of a party. At the moment he was lounging at a table in the corner of the room talking with Avalon, who usually went by the name of Cipher seeing as she shared her real name with so few people and Tony felt honored to be one of them. In return she was one of the few people he trusted enough to be himself around without a mask...well figuratively seeing as this was a masquerade...and as she told him about her first mission as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent all those years ago he laughed freely and didn't bother to hide the wide grin he always got when he was around her.~~

~~“Would you care for a dance?” Tony heard someone say from behind, interrupting Avalon mid sentence, and he was already in the process of putting his walls back up when he turned around to see Steve looking down at him with a hopeful smile and his hand held out.~~

~~At first he couldn’t believe it. Tony had always had feelings for Steve and never once have they seemed to be reciprocated but this was his chance to see if Steve and him could be something more than just best friends. **  
**~~

~~“I-well-I uh…” Tony stuttered uncharacteristically while glancing back and forth between Steve and Avalon with a nervous look that surprised both her and himself.~~

~~What was he doing?! This is what he had been waiting for since forever and he was going to blow it! Tony thought to himself angrily. Steve’s bright smile started to fall and he moved to take a step back when Avalon quickly cut in.~~

~~“Go on! Go have a dance with Steve. I’ll be alright alone…I always have been,” she said looking at Tony with an encouraging smile as she urged him forward and into Steve’s arms, where he wasn’t so sure he wanted to be anymore.~~

~~But before Tony could say another thing he felt himself being gently tugged away from his other best friend and toward the dance floor instead. When he stepped out onto the dancefloor Tony finally wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and felt Steve pull him close in return as they started to sway to the music. In the end he couldn’t help but take one look back at Avalon–sitting alone at a table wearing a gorgeous blue dress that accented her figure–and when him and Steve began to dance his mind drifted back to Avalon instead and when their relationship first began...~~

~~ ✯✯✯ ~~

~~Tony was working on decrypting a flashdrive he had created a while ago, one of the most difficult ones to crack into and he was not in the mood for interruptions. Which is of course why just as soon as he was finally making headway Fury strutted into the room like an angry peacock with a woman trailing behind him. Her surly look could almost rival Tony’s own.~~

~~He barely glanced up from his typing when Fury entered in, and only spared enough time for a brief once-over of the new arrival.~~

~~“I’m busy. What do you want?” he snapped.~~

~~Of course Fury ignored him. “Tony I’d like you to meet Cipher, S.H.I.E.L.D Agent and computer expert,” he said causing Tony to groan. He did not have time for this.~~

~~“Fury what did I tell you about the word expert? I specifically said not to use it that liberally, didn’t I say that? Cause I distinctly remember saying that,” he said before turning to Cipher. “Look kid, I’m sure you’re great and all but I got real work to do, grownup work to do, so why don’t you two leave me alone while I try and crack this?” Tony told her, letting out a sigh and returned to furiously typing.~~

~~Before he knew it the agent was looking over his shoulder observing the code he was trying to crack and then snorted.~~

~~“Get out of my way.” She snapped as she pushed him and his chair out of the way and focused on the computer.~~

~~Tony had just opened his mouth and was about tell her that she could never even hope to crack something like that in her life when after just a few minutes this “Cipher” person had cracked it and turned around to give Tony a smug look.~~

~~“I am no kid and I am the best computer expert there is,” Cipher informed Tony with an indignant look and turned to look at Fury next. “I told you this was a waste of my time.” She told him before storming out of the room.~~

~~Tony stared at the door stunned and Fury looked smug as well.~~

~~“Think my use is too liberal now?” he asked with a smirk.~~

~~Tony could only shake his head in amazement at what the woman had just done. He quickly went back through the code, the complex algorithms she had typed like they were nursery rhymes. She had done work that would have taken him all day in just a few quick keystrokes.~~

~~His pride wounded that he had been outsmarted by this mystery agent Tony couldn’t help but snap, “Whatever. I’m sure I’ve seen better.” in a bitter tone, causing Fury to raise an eyebrow at him.~~

~~“Not likely. Hell, I doubt there is better.”~~

~~Fury then dropped a file on the desk, about an inch thick, and as Tony flicked through he glimpsed surveillance pictures, scattered pieces of code, and a few scraps of personal information. “Get reading.” Fury said on his way out, leaving the same way he came in, with a menacing strut and an over dramatic swoosh of his long black coat.~~

~~Tony stayed up all night reading up on the agent, trying to figure out just who this “Cipher” was. All her online files has been cleared– extremely long ago at that–and despite the size of the one Fury gave him there was very little on her past. Absent records from care homes, Jane Doe’s checked into hospitals, missing government records. All of them helped him to piece together a part of who she was but he still didn’t have the whole picture, and it bothered him. Tony saw some of her attempted hacks and was impressed. The file helped fill in the blanks but nothing could tell him what he wanted to know: How did this woman break down firewalls he had been working two days on in only a few seconds?~~

~~The next day Tony was still searching for any information on the agent. Once he got started he couldn’t stop; this agent was like just another code he needed to crack and like always he wouldn’t stop until he had succeeded. Tony would stay up for days if he needed to but this time he had another idea. As he was searching through the S.H.I.E.L.D databases–aka hacking into them–Jarvis alerted him that someone was trying to break into his computer systems and he had a good idea on just who that might be.~~

~~“Sir, I don’t think I can keep them out for very much longer,” J.A.R.V.I.S said with an irritated tone yet impressed tone and it seemed like he wasn’t the only one that was both frustrated and intrigued by Cipher.~~

~~“Don’t worry, J, I’ll handle it,” Tony said with an air of nonchalance.~~

~~“Of course, Sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S replied, his voice managing to sound exasperated, affectionate, and suspicious, all at once causing and he’s right to be suspicious Tony thought with a fond smile for his AI.~~

~~As Cipher continued to try and hack into his system presumably searching for more information on Tony he made an impulsive move and sent her a message over her personal email he had found in her file.~~

~~“Hey, Cipher, you done snooping yet? Oh and who even has an email anyways?” he sent hoping that his message wouldn’t go ignored but she responded soon after.~~

~~“Not at the moment, no, and you do apparently. So have you managed to figure me out yet or am I just that good” she sent back immediately.~~

~~Tony couldn’t tell if she was joking or not but he decided to just go with it even though he had never been this nervous when talking to another women before and he hated the feeling.~~

~~“Bits and pieces…” he began to type back, unable to stop himself from preening at the fact that he’d actually managed to catch her in the act, “…but I’d really like to know you better. Fury was right, you truly are a computer genius and I never thought I would say this…but maybe I could even learn something from you. So, would you wanna hang out sometime–no funny business, I swear.”~~

~~Her file was open on his desk, an old surveillance photo of Cipher smirking up at him and as he typed, Tony found himself sneaking glances at it and grinning.~~

~~“C’mon everyone knows that second time’s a charm and I’d like a chance to make your second impression of me better than the first,” Tony added at the last minute, unable to wipe the hopeful smile off his face, but then again there was no one there but Jarvis to see it so he wasn’t too worried. Little did he know that Cipher had hacked into the security feed as well and she too had a soft grin playing along the edge of her lips.~~

~~Tony was telling the truth and Cipher was one of the most fascinating mysteries he had ever met. He just wanted to get to know her better and figure out who the girl behind the computer screen really was–no, he needed to. Tony hadn’t come across anyone else in his life that was smarter and better at computers than him before. So he waited with baited breath for her reply, hoping with all he had that she would say yes. Then he finally got a response.~~

~~“You know the saying is ‘Third time’s a charm.” but fine. You can take me out bowling but act like an arrogant ass again and I’m leaving.” Cipher’s message read and Tony chuckled at her response, his smile growing even bigger.~~

~~He  never knew anyone that had actually believed he could be anything other than an asshole and it felt nice to be given an honest chance.~~

~~“So, are you free anytime soon?” Tony asked and felt excitement at possibly making headway with Cipher start to build inside him.~~

~~“I have the rest of the day off although you’re probably busy with all your projects as usual.”~~

~~Tony was but with Cipher’s help decrypting the flash drive he wasn’t as busy as usual and he could make time to work on his other projects later.~~

~~He didn’t want to give Cipher a chance to change her mind so he quickly typed “It happens that with your help I’m free for the rest the day too so…meet me in Avengers tower in twenty minutes? I assume you’ll be able to figure out a way past all the security.”~~

~~Tony picked up her file once more, grinning. “Damn…you are one hell of a mystery,” he whispered to himself with a hint of awe in his voice and quickly got up to get ready.~~

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this then you should definitely check out the other stories me and my friend write about Avery and Tony in the IronCipher series! :D


End file.
